Come Back To Me
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: After Reid's been gone for five years, he comes back to Oakdale.
1. Chapter 1

**A little side not, this is supposed to take about six years after the show ended, obviously the horrible 'ending' hasn't happened ;) Anyway enjoy, the back story will slowly be filled in :)...oh...oh right they characters are not my invention...:P **

* * *

Lily waited quietly with her son in the hospital exam room. Bob had called in a specialist for his brain tumor, and she was anxious to she who it is.

"Mommy when is t-t-the doctor gonna be here?"

Lily smiled at Ethan and ruffled his hair, "Soon, honey, soon."

The door opened, and a doctor walked in, look at his clipboard, "Okay so Mr..."

Reid looked up from his clipboard, "Snyder! Ethan Snyder, Bob definitely didn't go into specifics! How are ya buddy?"

Reid observed the boy he had come to care for during his last stay in Oakdale. The changes were subtle, other than the fact that he was taller, and his hair slightly longer, and his face was a little different. Also, the evidence of the brain tumor was apparent, Ethan's face was slightly swollen and his stutter came out as he babbled on to Reid about missing him, and how happy he was that Reid was back.

"Buddy, it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, seeing as I'm your new doctor."

"Well thats g-g-great! You should go see L-L-Luke too!"

Reid nodded at his ex-boyfriend's name, taking it in stride, pretending not to notice the awkward look Lily shot at him. Reid carefully examined Ethan and when he was finished, he gently suggested he ask the nurse for a lollipop.

"So," Reid said, turning toward Lily, "any questions?"

Lily closed her eyes, "Is my son going to live?"

"Well, I _am_ his doctor."

Lily laughed, "Reid, you definitely haven't changed at all."

Reid smiled sadly, "Well, in a few ways I have, it just hasn't come out yet."

"I'm glad you're back, Reid. The whole town will be."

"Lily, I'm here for one reason."

"And that is?"

"To save your son."

Lily couldn't tell which son he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke and Reid do not live in my imagination...unfortunately**

* * *

Luke stared at the swirling liquid in his glass, and shot it back without a thought. He raised his hand to signal the waiter for another, but someone stopped his hand. Luke groaned, whoever his mother had sent to try and 'save' him had found him earlier than normal.

"I won't go home...Reid?" Luke asked hopefully, silently begging that it wasn't a hallucination.

"Hi Luke."

Luke sighed, "If you're just a figment of my imagination, then please, just go away..."

"No, Luke, its really me," and with that he leaned in to kiss him. Reid heard Luke's breath hitch and he smiled against his lips. They leaned their foreheads together for a second, basking in the connection that seemed to still be there.

"Luke, let me take you home, please."

Luke nodded quietly and Reid helped him up, silently wondering how many drinks the younger man had paid for that night, and threw down a couple twenties on his way out.

"Are you still in the apartment?"

Luke nodded again, taking in Reid's new car, it was much different from the deathtrap he used to drive.

"New car?"

"Wha-oh yeah, bought it about a year ago. It seems a little too fancy for me, I think."

Luke chuckled, "Finally got rid of the old thing?"

"Yeah, it started actually being dangerous, stalled on the road a couple times, I knew I had to get rid of it."

"Mhmm, I'm going to miss that thing."

"Yeah, it was full of memories..."

Good and Bad...

_Reid was upset with himself. He couldn't believe he had let it go that far..._

"_Reid?" Luke asked quietly after he had finished packing the trunk, "ready to go? I'll be right behind you, so if you need me to drive..."_

_Reid nodded, "I'll miss you, Luke."_

_Luke rubbed small circles with his thumb on Reid's cheek, "I'll miss you too, but its for the best Reid."_

_Reid nodded and put a hand on Luke's arm, not saying anything, the tears in his eyes saying it all._

"_I love you Reid...Always remember that."_

"Didn't we have sex in that car?"

Reid laughed, "Yeah we did, but then again, I think we had sex in a lot of places..."

It was then when both men realized they had been holding hands, but neither let go. When they reached Luke's apartment, Luke had to lean heavily on Reid, and when they entered the apartment, he helped Luke into bed.

"Reid?"

"Luke?"

"Why didn't...you...come back?"

"See, Luke, that's where you're wrong, I did come back. I'm right here, and this time, I'm not leaving."

* * *

**AN: Well there you go! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry the chapters are so short...I seem to be a person of few words nowadays. Anyways, please review! Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters in this story were not created by me. I'm only helping them live on.**

* * *

"Morning Luke," Reid said as he placed a plate full of food on Luke's nightstand.

Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Morning."

Reid sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his sleeve.

"Reid? What's up?"

"Luke, how long have you been drinking?"

The younger man closed his eyes, "A year or two, on and off, why?"

"Did you drink...because of me?"

Luke shook his head, "So much has happened, it just became too much. I did try, at first when you didn't come back, but all I could hear when I stared at the bottle was you telling me to take care of myself."

"Luke, I still love you...but if you don't feel the same thats okay. I mean I would understand if you moved on, I would if I was in your position, but I didn't Luke. I didn't even try, because I knew I was _so_ in love, it just wouldn't work. I thought about you every day. But I really don't want to go too fast, if you feel the same at all, if not we can be friends, but Luke, what I'm trying to say is, can I take you to dinner sometime soon?"

Luke smiled, "You realize you just babbled on for five minutes?"

Reid nodded, wiping a stray tear, "What the hell is wrong with me? I just cried. Years ago, that would've never happened...Wait what's your answer?"

Luke smiled, "Yes, you can take me to dinner..."

"Okay! Where do you want to go?"

"Reid...not now."

"What?"

"You just got back, Reid, I do love you. You have to know that, but...I'm not ready to jump back into a relationship after five years! Why don't we try something doing something a little more...conventional."

"You mean, not almost having sex hours after I put your ex-boyfriend into a coma?"

Luke bit his lip, "Yeah, that. Why don't we start out with a lunch date? Tomorrow?"

Reid nodded, "Shall we meet at Al's?"

Luke smiled, "Its a date."

Katie looked up from her magazine when the doorbell rang, "Just a second!"

"Katie Hughes! Look at you all glowing and...pregnant."

Katie blinked, "Is this Reid Oliver I see in front of me? Honestly, I thought that guy was dead, since he hasn't contacted me in what? Two years? Feeling guilty ?"

Reid sheepishly looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. Maybe I did feel a little guilty...but you seemed happy."

"I am, Reid come on in!"

When Katie had gotten Reid something to drink and they had sat on the couch, Reid began the questions.

"So where's Squirt?"

"Jacob's at school. He gets back in about an hour, stay! He'd love to formally meet Uncle Reid."

"Did you say school? Katie he's only..."

"Seven, Reid. He started kindergarten this year. You've been gone a long time."

Reid nodded slowly, "Yeah...I know. Anyway...when's the new Squirt due?"

Katie smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, "About four months. More like Squirtette, may I add."

"A girl! She'll be a little Katie soon enough. Doogie must be excited."

"Chris is happy too."

"Right Chris...so how is Chris?"

"He's fine."

"I'm actually surprised there aren't any other little Doogies/Katie's running around."

"Well, we had a little trouble, but it finally happened."

"Mommy!" A little boy cried as he entered the house.

"Jacob! How was school?"

"Good," he looked at Reid, "are you a lawyer?"

Reid laughed,"No buddy, but I am a doctor."

"Oh..." Katie interjected, "Jake, honey, this is your Uncle Reid. He just got in town. He's been gone for a long time, but he helped Mommy after your dad died."

"OH! HI! I like you."

Reid ruffled Jacob's hair, "I like you too, buddy."

"Mommy, can Uncle Reid stay for dinner?"

Katie smiled, "I was about to ask him the same think, what do you say Reid? You can make a sandwich..."

"You had me at dinner."

* * *

**AN: A little background note, I got the idea for this story because I was slightly in denial about the end of the show, so I rolled different ideas around in my head about what _could've_ happened, had the story continued. Knowing ATWT this probably would've happened XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**All ATWT characters were not created in my imagination **

* * *

"So when will Chris be home?"

"Oh he has to work late, double shifts, he'll be back later tonight."

"I'm surprised Bob gives him double shifts, with a pregnant wife and a step-son at home."

"Oh, Bob used to take them all the time."

"I can't believe the guy came out of retirement months after he retired."

"Well, Reid, they were one doctor short, and then you didn't come back after..."

"Obviously, I was a hard spot to fill. How is John anyway?"

"He's good, he and Lucinda got remarried a few years back...a lot of us expected to see you at the wedding, John treated you like a son."

Reid nodded and focused on his sandwich.

"Have you seen Luke yet?"

"I found him at Yo's last night."

Katie's eyes widened.

"Was he drinking last time I talked to you?"

She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry-"

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would've been here in a second."

"Would you have Reid? Because, honestly, when you didn't come back after that first year, no one thought you'd ever come back. You weren't there for John's wedding, you didn't come when Chris was in the hospital again, you weren't here when Emma was in a coma. Everyone gave up Reid. No one expected you to come back, even Luke was close to giving up. Apparently, though, Bob didn't. He got you to come back. What possessed you to come back _now_ is beyond me."

"I'm sorry, Katie okay? It was hard for me to stay away, too. But Katie, I just couldn't come back...I just...I tried, many times. I'm back now, though, doesn't that count for something?"

Katie closed her eyes, and thought back to the first Christmas Reid was gone...

"_Chris! Can you get the door?"_

"_Sure!" _

"_What's that?" Kate asked when Chris walked back into the living room, holding a brown package. _

_Chris shrugged, "It was on the doorstop, no return address..."_

_Katie smiled,"I know who its from."_

_Luke opened the door to find a package sitting on his doorstep. He took it inside and opened the box up to find a leather journal, and a card that simply said: **I still love you.**_

_Luke slide down the wall and sobbed._

"We all missed you Reid, we all did, you were only here for about two years, but when you left, it seemed like there was a giant hole in Oakdale, and after a while, when you didn't come back we figured out how to fill it."

Reid looked down at his food, "I'm sorry. I did miss you, and the kid." He added, smiling at the next room, where Jacob was playing.

Katie teared up a little.

Reid gave Katie a look, something was up, "Chris isn't coming home tonight is he, Katie?"

Katie shook her head.

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me, Reid. He cheated on me, and I kicked him out."

"Who? When? What?"

"Some random girl, we had a fight, and he got drunk..."

"And you kicked him out? Katie! You're pregnant and you kicked the father of your baby out?"

"I couldn't deal with him, he left anyway, and I haven't seen him since, why should I care?"

"Fine, fine, its only your husband and the father of your child," Reid stood up, "I'll see you around Katie."

"Reid, why are you leaving?"

"Katie, when I decided I was ready to come back, I was thinking back to how happy everyone else would be, and maybe I could just melt back in again. I've only been here for a day and Ethan is sick, Luke is drinking, you're pregnant and separated from your husband. Bob and Kim are back, Casey and Allison left, I guess Oakdale was so different from any other town I've been to, it just seemed, _magically_, but I guess its not. I'm just having a hard time taking this all in. I'll see to you soon, okay?" Reid blew a kiss and left.

* * *

**This is a weird story for me to write, I'm really enjoying writing it, but its pushing my creative limits, but thats a good thing :) Anyway, after getting that out...what do you guys think? I know Katie was a little OOC but it'll all work out ;) Please review guys! More to come :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Reid and other characters were not figments of my imagination...originally **  


* * *

Reid sighed as he entered the Lakeview, he missed Katie's old place, when Jacob was a baby and he finally felt at home. Margo and Tom were there now, and Katie at their place, and Reid knew nothing would ever feel the same. No matter how hard he tried...

"Reid?"

Reid looked up to see Chris Hughes, he took a step and pushed Chris against the wall.

"Reid? What are you doing?"

"Why haven't you apologized? Why haven't you tried to go back?"

Chris' eyes widened and he slumped, "I've tried, Reid, I've tried so many times...but she won't even let me in the house."

Reid dropped his hands, and shook his head, "I'm sorry Chris, I don't know what's up with her."

"I don't either, Reid, I hope to god she comes to her senses before the baby's born."

Reid smiled sadly, "Congratulations by the way, Chris, a girl."

"Thank you Reid, its good to see you. Glad you're back in town."

Reid nodded somberly, "I'm glad to be back, not many people seem to feel the same, though."

"I'm sorry you haven't had a very warm welcome, to be frank, most of the town never expected you to return. Most of us are in shock that you're back. They need time, Reid. You never were one to make a slow entrance, or exit for that matter. Remember when you first came here? In only one day, you were arrested. Now you come in to save Ethan Snyder's life, and you expected everything would be the same."

Reid began shaking his head, but then nodded, "I didn't think things would've changed...guess I was wrong."

Chris smiled at the other man, "You get used to it, its shocking at first, but soon enough you'll realize how special Oakdale really is."

They found themselves at the elevator, "Are you staying here?"

Chris shook his head, "I've been bunking with Tom and Margo, they both don't seem to mind, surprisingly."

Reid nodded, "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Reid, the hospital feels...livelier, with you back."

Reid nodded and entered the elevator, closing his eyes and remembering the past, when he and Luke were together, and everything seemed perfect. Then the elevator jolted and the lights flickered.

* * *

**Wow, short chapter AND a cliffhanger, more will be up soon though! As always, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters are not mine!**

* * *

Reid's breathing was uneven as he backed into the corner of the elevator and sat on the floor, shakily taking out his phone.

"Reid? What's up?"

"L-Luke..."

"Reid! What's wrong?"

"I'm...stuck in y-your mom's elev-vator."

Luke muttered, "My mom's...oh! You're at the Lakeview...oh Reid, it'll be okay, just think of the brain remember?"

Reid closed his eyes, "Luke! It i-isn't work-king."

"Okay, Reid calm down for me, all right? Just think...think...of us, think of all the amazing times we had together."

The older man nodded, though he knew Luke couldn't see him, and he began talking aloud, "I'm remembering our firsts, our first Christmas, sharing each other's birthday, our first time..." Reid continued to talk, his breathing regulating.

They had been talking for ten minutes when the elevator began moving again. "Luke! Its working!" The doors opened, and Reid found himself staring at the man he never stopped loving. Luke rushed over to Reid, squatting next to him.

"Are you okay? I was so worried, I had them bring it up, so I could check on you privately, I know you wouldn't want ten random people fawning over you."

Reid looked at Luke and nodded as the younger man helped him stand.

"Lets get you to your room." During the entire walk down the hall, Reid couldn't stop looking at Luke. When they reached his room, Luke turned to say something to Reid but all he did in return was kiss Luke. They tumbled into his hotel room, breaking apart only to start kissing again.

Luke broke away and stared at him. "Reid," he whispered, "I can't do this."

"Of course you can, look neither of us have anything holding us back, we can just go back to the way things were!"

"Reid! They can't! You've been gone for five years, things have changed."

"How have things changed? We're both the same people we were five years ago."

"I don't think you are, Reid."

"I am Luke I tried to stay the same, I..I..I read your book, Luke, I read it cover to cover, every day for three and a half years." Reid wandered over to where his stuff was, "I actually had to buy another copy, I wore my original one down so much. I thought it was amazing, I'm so proud of you Luke."

Luke nodded slowly, "I got back into writing because of you, you always pushed me to do my best, after you left, all I could think about was writing. Look, Reid, I know you expected things to go back to normal, but that can't happen, at least not right away. Five years ago, I thought you were invincible, but then when I realized what was happening...well I didn't know what to do. And now you're back, finally, when I was about to give up hope. And you're going to help Ethan. I do love you Reid, I never stopped, but before we can be together again, I need some time. I'll see you at Al's tomorrow," he turned and left.

Reid sat on the bed, head in his hands and feeling horrible as it all came back from the place he'd tucked it in his mind.

_Reid took a look at the energy drink and shrugged, if he was going to put up with this double shift, he was going to need to stay awake. He downed the drink and texted Luke the change of plans, asking him to meet him at the hospital on his break. Reid smiled at Luke's reply and poured himself a cup of coffee, ready for his double shift _

* * *

"_Reid! Really? An energy drink right after three cups of coffee?"_

"_What? Its not going to effect me."_

_Luke raised his eyebrows, but shrugged, trusting Reid's judgement._

_

* * *

Reid was up to two pots of coffee and four energy drinks a day. He could stop anytime he wanted, of course, he just didn't see the need to, who is it hurting if Reid has a little more energy nowadays? Luke only notices when Reid __**doesn't**__ have the same amount of energy he normally has now, and when they stay in bed a little later than normal, Reid does get crankier, but hey, he'll stop when he becomes Chief of Staff. _

_

* * *

Katie knows. It doesn't matter much, Reid's sure she'll tell __**someone**__ but why should he be worried? Its not like he has a problem, he just has six energy drinks a day and enough coffee to get him through. He sleeps too, just not as much as he used to. The only reason Katie found out anyway, was because he hadn't had his two o'clock energy drink, and he almost passed out, no big deal. He got to go home to Luke now, and that was all he really cared about. Reid unlocked the door to their apartment to find not only Luke waiting for him, but Bob, Katie, Chris, and John. "Uh, hi guys, did I miss the memo?" _

_Katie spoke first, "No Reid, we were waiting for you..." _

_"I'm pretty sure it isn't my birthday..." _

"_Reid, you have a problem."_

_Reid snorted, "What? You guys all know I'm gay, and that I have a huge ego, what's new?"_

"_No, Reid, you're addicted to caffeine."_

"_What? You're kidding right?" _

"_Reid! You need at least three pots a day of coffee, not to mention you almost passed out today because you didn't have an energy drink..." _

_"Guys, I just need caffeine, its not an issue." _

_"Reid, an addiction is a serious problem, you need help," Bob interjected. _

"Caffeine_ could give you serious tremors, you could never operate again," John said, trying a different tactic._

_Chris put a hand on Reid's shoulder, "We're just trying to help, thats what friends are for." _

_"You know, I'm pretty sure friends, stay out of other friends business! Why don't you all just keep out of my business," Reid seemed to notice for the first time that Luke was in the room. "Luke? Do you agree with this?" _

_Luke closed his eyes, trying to fight tears, "Um, Reid why don't we talk in the bedroom?"_

_Reid nodded, taking a step forward but stopping from a sudden lightheadedness. _

"_Reid?"_

"_No, no, I'm okay, I just need a..." Reid's eyes widened, realization hitting him. He nodded, "Lets talk." _

_They shut their door, and sat on the bed. Luke laughed nervously, "From the look on your face, I think you might've already realized it. I love you, Reid, but you have a problem, and you need help. I think...I think it would be best if you went away, you a rehab center, and then...then you can come back, healed. I know it might not be that easy, but we can get there, eventually." _

_"I...I are we giving up?" _

_"No! Reid we're definitely not, giving up. This is...this is me being scared maybe. I don't know, Reid, I just know you need help, and I don't think I can do it..." _

_Reid nodded slowly, understanding, "I think I need a shower..." _

_Luke leaned in for a soft kiss, and stood up, "I'll go tell them they can go home. I can drop you off tomorrow if you'd like..." _

_When Luke left, Reid went into the bathroom, turned on the water, sat on the floor and sobbed. _

_

* * *

When they were finished packing, Reid turned away from Luke._

"_Reid? Its okay to cry in front of me." _

_"I screwed up, Luke, I screwed up big time. I've studied the minds of addicts...how did I not realize I was becoming one myself!"_

"_Reid, it happens to the best of us, I should know...its my fault, I should've noticed sooner..."_

_The tears started falling faster, "Luke, I...I...I'm sorry."_

_Luke pulled the older man into a hug, letting him sob, "Its okay, your going to be okay, we're going to be okay."_

_

* * *

Reid was upset with himself. He couldn't believe he had let it go that far..._

"_Reid?" Luke asked quietly after he had finished packing the trunk, "ready to go? I'll be right behind you, so if you need me to drive..."_

_Reid nodded, "I'll miss you, Luke."_

_Luke rubbed small circles with his thumb on Reid's cheek, "I'll miss you too, but its for the best Reid."_

_Reid nodded and put a hand on Luke's arm, not saying anything, the tears in his eyes saying it all._

"_I love you Reid...Always remember that."_

"_I love you, too, and I'll be back, Luke. I promise."_

_

* * *

_**AN: Just a little disclaimer: all the medical/addiction information is _not_ reliable, I used wikipedia, and my own knowledge to write this. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Finally, we find out the mystery of Reid's disappearance so long ago! Please review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Reid woke with tears streaming down his face, he had slept fitfully, memories of his last weeks in Oakdale had been rushing through his head all night. He checked the clock and realized he had slept later than expected and he rushed to get dressed to meet Luke.

* * *

Reid entered Al's to find Luke sitting at their old booth in the corner, his head in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Wha? Yeah, yeah, just a headache."

Reid slide in across from Luke, "You were drinking last night, weren't you?"

"I, um, ordered for you, thought you'd probably want your usual."

"Luke, its Al's, I'll eat whatever is put in front of me, now answer my question."

"Yeah, so I was drinking," Luke spat. "Why do you care?"

"Luke, you know why I care," Reid replied quietly. "Excuse me, could I have a cup of decaf?" The waitress nodded, taking Reid's cup behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to..."

"Its okay, I always make sure to order my own coffee now, no matter whom I'm with. You're hungover, you should get a little caffeine in you." The waitress came over with Reid's coffee and both men's food.

"So, Luke, what'd I miss?"

Luke laughed as he watched Reid eat, "A lot."

Reid looked up from his food, "Go on, I'm waiting. You didn't think I'd put up with small talk this whole time, did you?"

Luke smiled and shook his head. He began telling Reid of how John called Bob back when all the doctors had too much on their plate. Of how Kim had gotten sick, but Bob didn't tell anyone and she came back months after Bob, moving her cancer treatments to Oakdale. Of Chris' heart attack and Emma's fall, of Katie's miscarriages. Of the serial killer who had turned out to be an orderly at the hospital. How Henry was shot by Paul, who had been plagued with visions of his father, James Stenbeck. How Lorenzo had been kidnapped by Blackthorne, and Craig had rescued him. How Maddie and Hunter had returned and in one crazy drunken night, Casey had cheated on Alison with Maddie, who then had a pregnancy scare, thinking the baby was Hunter's. How it turned out the baby really _was _Hunter's and how the simple issue of paternity had almost caused two relationships to almost fallen apart.

When Reid was about to ask if anything good _ever_ happened in Oakdale, Luke told him of Lucinda and John's wedding. Of all the wonderful holidays at the farm, of Maddy and Hunter's beautiful baby. Of Holden and Lily's, of Craig and Rosanna's, and Janet and Dusty's weddings. Of Jack and Carly's baby, of Parker's graduation from the police academy, and Liberty's graduation from FIT. Of the little girl Barbara and Henry adopted from China, of all the other little happy things. Luke smiled at all the memories, trying not to leave anything out.

"Did anything not happen?"

"Well, Noah didn't come back."

"Oh, thats dandy isn't it?"

"Actually, I haven't talked to Noah much, I get a little update from him every few months. He's actually engaged."

"Really? Noah?"

"Yes, he met Andy about a year and a half after he moved out to LA and they got engaged about a year ago. I don't think they've set a date for the wedding yet though..."

"Oh, uh, wow, so now we're caught up on all things Oakdale and beyond."

Luke chuckled, "I think we are."

Reid reached over and put his hands on Luke's, "What about all things Luke?"

"Well, uh...right after you left, I didn't really know what to do with myself. The foundation was slow, as was Grimaldi Shipping. One day I sat down, my head swimming with you, and wrote my book. Well obviously I didn't write it all, I wrote bits and pieces, and when you didn't come back...I gave up on it. Then I got your present. It was like you were my guardian angel, tapping me on the shoulder when I was about to give up. After my book was published, well, it was soon after I turned back to the bottle. None of my stories were going anywhere, and I...I uh, did a little digging and you didn't turn up anywhere and I just...I needed something. Then they found the tumor in Ethan's brain and...everything seemed to be falling in on itself. I was loosing hope."

They had walked out into Old Town and Reid didn't know how to answer, "Why are you so stupid?"

Mock hurt crossed Luke's face, "Your first insult shot at me since your back, I can't believe it didn't come sooner."

"I'm surprised I lasted that long. You're an insult waiting to happen."

"Ouch, here we go again, making up the five years lost, Dr. Oliver?"

Reid laughed, "Thats the plan."

* * *

**Please review guys! I will update again soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reid and Luke not mine!**

* * *

Reid entered the Lakeview that night, feeling a little better about coming back to Oakdale. He was walking to the stairs when he saw a familiar blonde coif at the bar.

"Luke, you're drinking again?"

Luke looked up at Reid and smirked, taking another sip from his beer.

"Okay, you're done. Come on," Reid dragged Luke up and brought him out to his car. "Give me your keys."

"Why should I? Your just like the rest of them, bringing me home, but not bothering to actually help."

"Oh, Luke, you know me better than that, I am taking you home, but I'm not leaving until you're through your withdrawal." Luke looked at Reid, realized he was serious, and handed him the keys.

The first day wasn't too bad, it was really just Luke feeling hungover, the alcohol was still in his system, when it had been more than twenty-four hours was when it got worse. Reid woke on the couch many times to Luke's screaming. Every time, however, Luke wouldn't wake up, or would fall back to sleep before Reid reached him. In the morning, Reid woke up and found Luke sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning his head against the toilet base. Reid didn't say anything, he just quietly sat next to Luke and took his hand as tears silently fell down Luke's cheeks.

"I can't wake up screaming alone again, Reid." He said hoarsely.

He nodded and helped the younger man up, "I'll be right here, Luke. You don't even have to ask, I know what its like."

Luke nodded as he crawled back into bed, with Reid next to him. The next time he woke up, screaming from another nightmare, he looked around wildly, saw Reid, and broke down.

"Luke, what are your dreams about?"

"The same old things." Just intensified.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Luke shook his head and buried his head into Reid's shoulder, releasing five years worth of tears. It was then that Reid saw the effects of his absence on Luke. Not the drinking, or the writing, the deep hurt and sadness that had wounded Luke to the core. Reid wasn't sure if he was ready to accept how much he had hurt Luke by not coming back when he got out of rehab. He let some tears slip out and mingle with Luke's finally realizing why he had so much trouble accepting the changes in Oakdale. No one ever wants something to change at home.

* * *

Luke slept fitfully for the rest of the day and through the night. The next morning Reid made breakfast and Luke smiled, it almost felt like old times. One day a week, Reid would take the day off, both of them sleeping late, and Luke would always wake to the smells of breakfast and hearing Reid whistling along to the radio. Luke sighed, hoping they can get back to that place eventually. He shakily got out of bed and gingerly made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," Reid said quietly, "ready to eat?"

Luke smiled and stepped forward, his knees giving out.

Reid ran up and grabbed him, "I got you, I got you."

"I'm okay. Just a little woozy," He didn't refuse, however, when Reid helped him to the table.

Luke picked up a knife and fork and attempted to cut his pancakes, stopping when his hands shook too much, and dropped the utensils, putting his head in his hands, "Reid, I don't know if I can do this."

The doctor reached out and rubbed his back, "Of course you can, I promise to be at your side the entire time. Well, except when I'm at work, but you can come in, I'm sure Bob would understand-"

"Reid we aren't together."

"Luke, I know," he replied, trying desperately to hide how much that comment had stung.

"Just trying to remind you. You didn't come back."

Reid sighed, unable to find the words to reply. He checked his watch, "Ethan has an appointment at one, don't leave okay? I'll be back later."

"Reid?"

"What Luke?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"No, its okay, I'm sorry. I'll, uh, see you later." Luke nodded, and the tears slowly began to fall after the door shut.

* * *

**Oh guys! This took so looong! I'm sorry! I had a severe case of writers block :| **


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't create Reid and Luke, or John, or Ethan, or Katie. Oh or Lily **

* * *

"So, Dr. Oliver, what's the verdict?"

"Well, Lily, I think I'll be able to operate on Ethan by the end of the week."

"And the chances of his survival?"

Reid sighed, "Look, you know the odds, you've heard it from other doctors. You know that Ethan's situation is bleak. Just know that he has a better chance with me than anyone else."

Lily nodded, "Thank you, Reid for everything."

"Your welcome Lily. I'm glad I finally had a reason to come back, I missed this place."

"Really?" She laughed, "Most people don't say that."

He picked up his chart, and opened the door, "Thats just because they don't want to admit it."

* * *

"Um, Dr. Dixon, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, sure, come on in, Dr. Oliver."

"Dr. Dixon, I would...what I'm trying to say is...I'd like my job back."

John thought for a moment, then smiled, "Welcome back, Dr. Oliver."

Reid was shocked, he had prepared himself to fight tooth and nail to get his job back, "Really?"

John leaned in, "Dr. Oliver, I was away from Oakdale for a long time, heck everyone leaves this town sometime or another for some reason, but its when you come back, you have trouble remembering why you left in the first place. I'd be happy to welcome you back onto the staff of Memorial."

Reid smiled, "I, uh, thank you Dr. Dixon. Oh, also, I was wondering if I could reserve an OR for Friday. I'm going to be operating on Ethan Snyder."

"Ah, the Snyder boy, yes just don't forget to submit the paper work."

Reid nodded and thanked John again, leaving the room. "Welcome back Dr. Oliver," John said quietly when the door shut behind Reid.

* * *

Reid was back at the Lakeview, when he had checked in with Luke after work on Monday, he had discovered Faith at the door, and the situation seemed under control. Reid wasn't avoiding Luke, he really wasn't. He just didn't go to the places in town where he knew Luke could be found. He had Tuesday and Wednesday off, which he spent catching up with Katie and eating in Al's. On Thursday morning he started rounds again. Reid, though he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, had missed doing rounds at Memorial. He was standing off to the side of the hallway, sipping his coffee when he suddenly realized why the coffee tasted so good. _It wasn't decaf. _The mug hit the floor and Reid stared at it blankly, his breath coming irregularly.

"Reid?"

"Oh...Luke, hey."

"Reid? Are you okay? You dropped the mug and-oh no."

Reid nodded bleakly and Luke pushed him into the nearest exam room. "Okay, Reid, deep breaths, you're going to be okay. A couple sips of caffeine won't push you off the wagon."

Reid looked up at Luke, the fear in his eyes, "Luke, you don't understand."

"Reid, I'm pretty sure I do."

"No! Luke! Don't you see? For my entire life, I was always in control, even when I was in chess tournaments against my will, I was able to get out of it in the end. Then this addiction came around and I wasn't in control. It was like when I fell-"

"Like when, Reid?"

"Its like how I felt when I was falling in love with you. You're the one addiction I can't beat, Luke. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to beat it. I can't say that I'm sorry about that, either."

Reid braced himself for another blow from Luke, another 'You left me' or 'I haven't forgiven you yet,' but it didn't come. All he felt were Luke's lips on his. The kiss had begun to deepen when Reid's pager went off, "Dammit."

Luke smiled, "The pager strikes again."

"Oh, I have to take this." Reid smiled shyly at Luke, "So um, dinner at Al's?"

Luke squeezed his hand, "I think that'll work."

* * *

**Oh gosh guys I'm sorry! Its been so long...School gets me off writing...and then this weekend I found myself missing LuRe and here is this fabulous chapter :P Please review, it keeps me writing! Merry *early* Christmas! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**And now, after months of waiting...I present to you the final chapter of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

Reid was hurrying down the hallway, flexing his hand gently and feeling the residual warmth left from Luke's hand when he met up with the nurse that had paged him. "So prep me on my emergency surgery."

"Dr. Oliver, you're already prepped."

He stopped for a moment, confused at her statement, "I'm...what?"

"Ethan Snyder's in the ER, he had a seizure, passed out, the doctor on duty pushed his surgery to now."

"Doable, I'll go scrub in. Do me a favor, go find his brother, Luke. He should still be in the hospital. Tell him what happened, and that I'll be out with news as soon as I can."

* * *

"Dr. Oliver! Is he all right?" Lily asked, close to tears as he emerged from the ER.

Reid nodded slowly, the surgery had been long and tiring, "He's being moved to a room. It went as planned, the outlook right now is good."

"Can we see him?" Holden asked quietly, standing up from his chair.

"Yes, 4C in the Children's Ward."

"Thank you Dr. Oliver, thank you." The couple left, off to see their son.

"Luke?" Reid asked, sitting down with the younger man.

"All I could think about was that it was Noah all over again." He said, looking up from his hands.

"You have so little faith in me."

"No! No, Reid it isn't that at all, I just...I didn't want to screw this up again by overreacting."

"You had the right to overreact."

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. It wasn't your fault and-we shouldn't dwell on the past, should we? I know neither of us should leave the hospital right now, but do you think we could have that date? In the hospital cafeteria?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I'm worried about Ethan," Luke whispered when they had finished eating.

"Don't be Luke."

"Its just...he fell down a hole a few years ago, and my mother gave birth to him while she was in a coma."

"So the kid doesn't have very good luck?"

"No Snyder seems to have good luck."

"Oh, I don't know, you found me, thats good luck."

"Still bad luck, if I'd never brought you here, you never would have left five years ago with an addiction."

"I also never would've fallen in love. Look, Luke, you should start looking at things with the glass half full, sure you're mom gave birth to Ethan while she was in a coma, but she never might've taken longer to come to terms with you coming out. Ethan has cancer, but he's the reason I came back to you. Any event can be looked at with two perspectives."

"When did you become so wise?"

"When I discovered the magic of Chinese food, that was my fortune last week."

"I missed this."

Reid reached over and took Luke's hand, "There's nothing to miss now."

Luke sighed happily, "So what's the plan? We take this slow...but we slowly build back to where we were before?"

"I think that works for me."

"Just one thing..."

"Anything, Luke."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise, and Luke if you ever leave me..."

"Which I won't."

"Right, but if you do, just promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise."

They sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**So there you have it. I'm sorry this is how it has to end, all tied up like this, but to be honest, after all the waiting you guys had to deal with...I don't think I can fully commit to another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! :D **


End file.
